Proditio
by abskjg
Summary: Naruto struggles to escape his past. This is a story of love, betrayal, absolution, and of seeking forgiveness. Based on ovicati's doujinshi "Proditio." SasuNaru, unrequited SaiNaru.
1. Prologue

A/N: This story is _fully_ based on Ovicati's doujinshi _Proditio. _A link to the doujinshi is in my profile. This is unbeta'd. If you have any suggestions for me, please let me know! Rated M for many reasons: language, forced situations…

Also, for those of you who had already read the first 4 pages I posted, this is just a combination of all of that. It's the full prologue.

* * *

**"Yet each man kills the thing he loves..." (Oscar Wilde)**

**Prologue**

* * *

When he came to awareness, Naruto felt like he had been hit by a truck.

Every cell in his body seemed to be aching; his head and body throbbed, his throat was dry, and his legs were burning. His arms felt like they were being weighed by a ton of bricks, and his back felt like it had been ripped apart. Everything was blurry in his head, even the darkness he saw behind his eyelids, but he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes.

_What... What happened?_

He was lying on his stomach, on a bed that seemed much more comfortable than one he'd ever slept in, though he couldn't appreciate the comfort because the pain was overwhelming. He couldn't even think straight, and his whole face contorted in pain when he tried to move his head off the pillow.

It felt like the whole world had turned its volume to the highest level. He could hear his own heartbeat and his own labored breathing... He could hear muffled footsteps. Naruto took a shallow, painful breath and blinked out the blurriness in his eyes slowly.

Suddenly, a deep voice was talking, "Oh, our little kitsune is awake. Perfect timing." There were a few more muffled steps and then, "How are you feeling, love?"

Naruto's face scrunched with the man's words. His vision was still hazy and dark, but he could make out the outline of the person talking, even though his words were hardly making sense. The man's voice was smooth though, and he tried grasping on to any of their meanings.

"Does it hurt anywhere? Are you feeling any pain? I hope I wasn't too rough with you last night..."

Naruto's vision cleared up significantly and he could see the man's dark black hair and his unbuttoned, collared long sleeve dress shirt. The man spoke again, "I hope... you enjoyed it as much as I did, Naruto."

_Huh...W-what?_

This was the point his heart started to beat faster and his breathing became a little rougher, and everything about this guy just screamed at Naruto dangerously. A memory seemed to pull in his mind, but everything was still black.

_Where... Am I?_

Despite the pain he was experiencing, Naruto lifted his arms and pulled himself into a sitting position. This man reminded him of someone-with his black hair and his pale skin-though he couldn't even remember his own name at the moment.

The man spoke again in a casual tone, "Oh, I wouldn't try to sit up if I were you. It's going to be quite painful... You were screaming so much last night, I think I broke something."

_What the hell is this guy talking about, and who is he...?_

"Besides," he continued carelessly, "I don't think the drugs have completely left your system. I was forced to increase the dosage because you were... quite uncooperative, Naruto. I had no choice..."

From far away in the depths of his mind, Naruto could hear his own grunting and thrashing in a memory that seemed so distant he wondered if it was real. It was connected with this man's face and his voice, and Naruto shivered as he felt his body tingling ominously. He struggled just to stay seated as he realized that his body was completely bare except for the bedsheet covering his lower body. None of it made sense.

_Ugh. My head is killing me... And my back..._

"But don't worry, the drug's safe... It's highly recommended by Sasuke-sama himself," Naruto heard him say, and suddenly, he saw a needle on the floor, and a rush of memories flooded to the forefront of his mind.

…_Sasuke.? Wait…_

Naruto began remembering everything, and this guy's words started making sense even though he couldn't dare to believe them. There was no way Sasuke would ever do something like that to him.

_Sasuke-bastard…?! He-? No way! What the hell happened last night?_

* * *

Naruto remembered the party. How could he not? It was Sasuke's birthday. A celebration party was being held in his honor, and Sasuke had invited him. He had made a big deal out of making sure Naruto attended even though he tried to play it off as unimportant.

Naruto had his reservations about going to the party, since he knew it was a formal event and he didn't think he had appropriate attire. But this was Sasuke, so of course he had to show up. Despite being known for his lateness to any and all events, Naruto had even gotten there right on time, but the bouncers at the venue didn't allow him inside. Naruto had given them his name, but they had just looked at his clothing and assumed he was making the name up. They didn't even bother checking the guest list. Naruto had been angry, but there wasn't much he could do besides waiting outside and hoping he could spot Sasuke on his way in since Sasuke wasn't answering his phone. Screaming at the bouncers would probably only make him look more out of place.

_I waited for hours, but he didn't come. It was cold, and I…I… I don't really know what happened next._

He hadn't been prepared to wait outside for that long. His hands and feet felt numb, and his nose felt frozen solid. He waited and waited while people came and went, often pushing roughly past him since he was in the middle of the walkway still hoping to see Sasuke.

"Hey baby, whoever you're waiting for-he's not coming," said a young-looking man suddenly. This man looked so familiar-so much like Sasuke that Naruto didn't mind that he was invading his personal space just a little. It was cold after all, and his body heat was somewhat welcome while Naruto tried to clear his mind about what to do. He'd been waiting for a long time, and if he stayed, he doubted he'd be able to get in. On the other hand, Sasuke would be royally pissed off if he left with a stranger. Naruto couldn't do that to Sasuke, plus he couldn't shake this sudden feeling that told him not to trust this guy standing so close to him. He was about to tell this guy to back off, when the man got even closer to him. Their chests brushed, and the man spoke lowly into his ear, "So, why don't we go somewhere warmer… and less crowded, hm?" Naruto felt something prick his neck as this guy continued, "…Just the two of us."

* * *

_"Just the two of us_."

That line started ringing and echoing in Naruto's already throbbing head as he lay there on the bed staring at the same man. He…He remembered parts now. He remembered struggling, but he didn't remember at all how he had gotten to this place.

"_Hn..hnggg…A-aahh! St-stop…!" _

His own voice echoed in his head as he remembered this man's body on his own, this man's roughness and crudity, and his own useless struggles. He could feel this man's hands undressing him and holding him down.

"Oh god… What… Did I do? Was that…?" Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief as the events of last night replayed in his mind and his heart raced. This man's nude flesh had been on his own.

_Ba-thump._

He remembered this man's grip on his wrists and how unnaturally helpless his body had been. He had tried to push him away. He had tried to muster up all his strength, but he remembered feeling so weak.

"No… No way. I…" Naruto couldn't believe he'd been violated so shamelessly. This guy had fully exploited him, and Naruto, of course, had been useless. Always, he was useless. That feeling of worthlessness made his stomach sink as his heart pounded forcefully in his head.

_Ba-thump._

The man walked even closer saying, "I doubt if you remember anything though. The drug's pretty potent." But Naruto did remember, and he felt shameful and cheap.

Naruto bowed his head feeling extremely exposed and vulnerable. His gripped his right wrist, remembering that this dark haired man had been overwhelmingly rough as he had held Naruto down.

…_Drugs?_

Was that why he had felt so weak? But when had this guy even drugged him? Surely, some of the people walking in and out of the party would have noticed… But maybe they just hadn't cared for a stranger wearing very casual, slightly-baggy clothing… No, Naruto was sure that someone would have alerted the police. People were intrinsically good, that was something he firmly believed in.

"Oh, don't force it love. You'll get a headache that way," the man said as he sat on the bed and cupped Naruto's chin with his hand. He pulled Naruto's face up saying, "Just know that we both enjoyed it, and I wouldn't mind a repeat."

Naruto focused on this guy's face. He looked so much like Sasuke, yet he looked _so_ different at the same time. They both had black hair, black eyes, and pale skin, but Sasuke always looked better to Naruto than any stranger… with his hair that stood up in the back and his deep, dark eyes.

Although Naruto tried to see the best in people in all situations, there was absolutely no way this guy was justified in doing anything he had done. Everything was finally processing through his brain, and he started to get angry. How _dare_ this guy?! How _dare_ he do something like this to a complete stranger? How could this guy call him "love"? How was there any remote way he thought Naruto had enjoyed any of it when he had been drugged and forced? Worst of all, how _dare_ he say that Sasuke would _ever_ consent to something like this. Sure, that bastard was a bastard in almost every bastardly way, but there was absolutely no way he would ever betray Naruto like this. Absolutely no way.

He could still feel this guy's carnal stare. He could feel this guy's cold hands on his chin, and Naruto just wanted to wipe that smirk off this guy's face.

_Y-You, you sick…_

"You sick bastard!" Naruto screamed as he punched this guy right on his cheekbone with all the strength he had. "Get your hands off me!" he continued as the guy stumbled back, shock barely registering on his face.

Naruto was pissed off. He was angry and this guy had just sat there pretending to ever be the gentleman with his smooth voice and his smooth words. He needed to get out of there. It didn't matter that he didn't have any clothes on at the moment. It didn't matter that with every breath he took his throat hurt, his body ached, and his head pounded. Surely this guy couldn't be so strong if Naruto had been able to punch him so easily… He just had to get out...

"I don't know who the hell you are!" Naruto continued to yell as he began trying to get out of the bed, "But touch me again and I'll break your fucking fingers, y-you…"

…_Ugh. What the hell? I… I feel…_

As Naruto had straightened up, the whole room started spinning. His head began throbbing even more painfully and everything seemed to get… just….faded. His thoughts started slowing down and everything started going black again.

_My head's spinning, and I can't move my body. What's wrong…with…me…?_

Naruto barely had the chance to lift his hand to his temple before his eyes started moving back and forth quickly and then glazed over as both his vision and his thoughts went completely black…

The man with the dark hair and the dark eyes eyed Naruto passively, a flicker of concern flashing very briefly in his eyes as he caught him, knowing that Naruto's body was finally wearing out of the short adrenaline burst that had kept him awake for these couple of minutes. Good thing the drug was still in effect and had overpowered him already, otherwise he would've been forced to be even more rough. It had only been by chance that Naruto had caught him by surprise and had punched him. He'd make sure it wouldn't happen again.

"Are you an idiot? I _did _tell you not to move…"

The dark-haired man sighed and began placing a passed out Naruto back onto the bed when a cellphone started ringing.

"..Hm? The cellphone.. It's ringing again.." With Naruto as a distraction, he'd forgotten all about it. Maybe it'd be a good idea to let Naruto rest for a bit...

* * *

Sasuke wore a light purple dress shirt under his suit. He had a couple buttons undone, which exposed a majority of his neck and chest. Naruto always teased him about his sensitivity in that area because he either had to wear an open collar or feel _extremely_ uncomfortable. He was sitting with Itachi in a limousine on their way to deal with some business in the middle of the city.

The phone rang and rang and rang, going to Naruto's voicemail each time. Sasuke had been calling for hours. Any second now, he expected Naruto to pick up, greet him very loudly, and ask Sasuke what had gotten stuck up his ass that had made him call so many times. Then, Naruto would make up some lame excuse as to why he hadn't been able to attend Sasuke's party. They would fight, argue, and fight some more.

Instead of that though, all Sasuke got were more rings until Naruto's voicemail went through-eight rings to be exact, not that he had been counting...

He called once again, and this time Naruto's voicemail cut in at the third ring. When he called again, the phone didn't ring at all; it just went straight to voicemail. It meant that Naruto had seen his phone calls and then had turned his phone off.

Something about it all slightly alerted him. Naruto was always confrontational. He wouldn't turn Sasuke away even if Sasuke had offended him.

And Sasuke always offended him.

"Naruto-kun's still not picking up, otouto*?" asked Itachi as he looked up from a stack of papers he was holding. "I wonder what's wrong. You've been calling him since this morning. He wasn't there at your birthday either… Did you two have a fight?"

Like always, Itachi knew something was going on, and he always knew how to press Sasuke's buttons. It irritated him to no end how much his big brother interfered with his affairs. He didn't even think his last argument with Naruto would warrant such extreme behavior on Naruto's part. Of course, bringing up the fact that Naruto had missed the party tipped Sasuke over the edge, irritated as he was.

"…Why don't you just mind your own business, Itachi?" He snapped.

But of course, Itachi was always the more cool, collected of the two brothers. "Temper, temper, Sasuke… But I do hope Naruto-kun's alright." Of course he did. Itachi always went on and on about how much Naruto was a good influence on him and the like. But as he thought on Itachi's words, Sasuke grew more wary. What did that even mean? Why _wouldn't _that idiot be alright? Even when he got himself into trouble, Naruto always ended up alright.

_'…That idiot…'_ thought Sasuke, as he set his phone down and a scowl overtook his normally expressionless face.

* * *

"Sorry. You've reached the wrong number… Uchiha-sama" muttered the man as he stared down Sasuke's name and crushed Naruto's cellphone.

Sai really hoped he wouldn't have to keep being too rough with Naruto. Even though he rather enjoyed the struggle, he kept hoping Naruto wouldn't break. Though he'd heard Naruto was a strong one, he had to at least make it through the next day. He also really hoped that if worse came to worse, he'd be able to keep Naruto.

* * *

**FYI, the rest of the chapters won't be as long as the prologue.**

*otouto= little brother


	2. Chapter 1 (First Half)

**"Proditus est"**

**: He Who Was Betrayed :**

**Chapter 1 (First Half)**

* * *

When he woke up, Naruto immediately got out of bed and ran to the door, only to find that it was locked. He tried barging into it, but the door was made of a very heavy wood and seemed very secure in its place. Even worse, Naruto didn't feel all that well. His body felt heavy, and as he stood with his back against the door, he saw the towel and his clean, folded clothes at the foot of the bed. He surveyed the windowless room, and saw another door.

He found that it led to a bathroom, rather than the outside as he had hoped. After walking briskly around the room in panic and frustration, he finally became conscious about the state of his body and decided use the bathroom...

* * *

_Damn it._

The hot water cascaded over his body, soothing his aching body just a bit.

But not his mind.

Naruto could barely stand in the shower. He had to hold onto the wall as it was. It hurt to stand, it hurt to move, and it hurt to think. The thinking was the worst.

He scrubbed his arms and his torso first, remembering that guy's weight over him… and his hands. His hands had been everywhere. Naruto didn't have the strength to scrub hard enough. Even if he did, it seemed that he would make his aches worse anyways. So he stood under the shower head, barely standing as the water slid down.

The pain was worse in his lower back. That was all the evidence he needed to confirm everything that had happened-that along with the pinkish tinge in the water he saw as he rested his forehead against the wall and looked down. Even though he already had bruises forming, he had no doubt where that blood had come from. It was his lower back that hurt the worst. That was where the blood originated from. That's where the blood started running down his legs.

_Damn it…_

If this was all he was worth…? If this was all he was meant to be…? Just when he had found someone that made things better. But he was stupid. He was stupid to think any of it would last. And he had no idea what was going to happen next.

_**Damn it to hell…**_

Naruto couldn't stand anymore. He couldn't stand anything at the moment. He slid down the wall, his muscles aching even at that. He gathered his legs in a corner of the shower and just sat there as the water continued to pour over him. Maybe if he had gotten to the party earlier he wouldn't be in this situation...

…_**I'm so fucking stupid.**_

* * *

_"Are you kidding, bastard? It's your birthday. Of course I'll be there! I promise!" Naruto said as he brought his arm up behind his head as was his habit when he felt a little embarrassed. "…I don't have anything to wear though, haha!"_

_Naruto was just there standing with his old jacket, his unruly hair, his winsome eyes, and his forever promises. No matter how insignificant they were, Naruto always kept his promises. He always kept his word..._

"Sasuke, you're spacing out."

Sasuke shook his head. He couldn't get distracted now; he had a job to do. "Pay attention. They're here. Remember what father said. We have to refuse their demands no matter what," Itachi said rather loudly as they saw a helicopter nearing.

They were atop a building where they could conduct business without interference from police or civilians. The helicopter blades were loud as they neared and finally stopped at the designated helicopter pad.

The helicopter settled and the blades were still turning slightly when two very different men stepped out. The older man looked old. He had on traditional robes, and he used a cane to walk. Half of his faced was wrapped in bandages, and the other half looked hard and wrinkled. This was Danzo Shimura.

The second man was younger, roughly Sasuke's age. He looked a lot like Sasuke as well. He wore a suit with a red tie, and he had pale skin with straight hair. This was Sai, Danzo's adopted son. The two were very influential in other parts of the country. They were intimidating men.

Itachi spoke lowly as they emerged, "Shimura Danzo-san is the head of the yakuza in the Kyoto district. His son, Sai, is one of the supervisors of the drug cartel there. Itachi himself wore one of his better suits. He was a man that meant business at all times. "Now he's trying to expand his influence here in Tokyo. We cannot allow that to happen." Itachi was reminding him the main points of this assignment, for that Sasuke felt a little irritated. "Whatever they offer or use as a threat, we will refuse. Do you understand, Sasuke?"

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply. This was his assignment. He would be taking lead, and he would be showing his family and this Danzo guy that he was just as capable as his brother and his father. It was only out of courtesy and appearances that they had to be there, but they had to be there nonetheless or risk seeming weak to the rest of the power-hungry yakuza bastards. He watched as they approached the two brothers.

"Ah… The Uchiha brothers. It is a great honor to finally meet Fugaku's esteemed sons. Itachi-sama. Sasuke-sama."

Danzo spoke formally well enough; it was everything else that had Sasuke immediately on guard. Danzo's tone wasn't mocking outright, yet it was obvious there was some contempt on his behalf towards the brothers.

Danzo leaned into his cane a bit as he continued, "I've heard a lot of great things about you two. Your successful dealings with the other clans and conglomerates… Your father must be very proud you handled such a great responsibility remarkably." He stood straighter as he finally introduced himself, "I am Danzo, and I've worked with your father in the past. This, by the way, is my son, Sai."

Danzo gestured at the young man standing next to him. Sai, on his part, seemed friendly enough, yet that just made Sasuke even more wary. These meetings were meant to be taken seriously and usually included various threats, not smiles. "Hello. Pleased to meet you both. I don't think you'd remember, Sasuke-sama, but this is our second meeting," Sai said with a smile and a bow, "We've met each other last night. We were introduced in your party…"

…_Second? _This put Sasuke slightly on edge. He was known for his intelligence, cunning, and memory; there was no way he'd forget if he had met Sai last night, even if he'd been introduced to many people. And how would he have gotten an invitation in the first place? Sasuke himself had screened all the guests, and he was sure Sai hadn't been one of them. Then again, why would Sai lie?

"Such an enjoyable event by the way. Lots of _interesting _people…" Sai continued, "There's one in particular-"

"-Can we just get to the point of this meeting? I neither have the time nor the interest to listen to your monologues. We came here to negotiate, not talk about trivial things," Sasuke interrupted rather forcefully. Talking about his party and all the people only reminded him how that idiot hadn't been there. Sai's tone, however, obviously left more to be said… He'd have to find out what else Sai was talking about at a later time.

"S-Sasuke!" Itachi blew out. He was surprised. Sasuke was being particularly rude to some of the most important figure heads in the yakuza. It would do no good to offend them and question their seriousness in their business if Sasuke kept acting like this.

Yet Danzo seemed to take it all in stride, "Fu fu fu. You are indeed Fugaku's son… Very well, let's begin, shall we?"


End file.
